The 12 tales of christmas
by Erizibang
Summary: Now complete! Twelve stories featuring how our Konoha 11 celebrate Christmas
1. First Day

**The 12 Tales of Christmas**

**A/N:** Hi!!! December has come, and also a new fic from me, first of all, this is not a song fic (just random stories)... and I know I've written and can write better than this but oh well... I started this in during my final exams week so you didn't expect this to be a master piece, right? hehe next ones are going to be better :P

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

December came to Konoha, and with that all the Christmas spirit. Our favourite team, were busy that day looking for a gift to give to their sensei.

"Sakura-chan! Why did you drag me so early in the morning for?!" complaint Naruto that morning after being taken by force out of his house.

"Naruto... Christmas is comming so we must hurry and decide a proper present to give to Kakashi sensei" explained Sakura. "The past three years I've been the only one giving him presents but now that you're here I'd like to share it with you"

"Sak.. Sakura-chan..." mumbled Naruto almost speechless.

"Hey don't get the wrong ideas!" she added blushing a bit. "I only thought it would be nice if we could give him a present as a team... not as only Sakura"

"Oh... that's nice Sakura-chan" giggled Naruto nervously.

"Good. Now, what should we buy?" she added and started looking at the stores.

"What have you been giving him all those years?"

"Me? Well... simple things as set of kunai and stuff. I really didn't know what a guy like him'd like"

"Hmm you must be right" reasoned Naruto.

"That's another reason why I asked you to come with me to pick the present" added Sakura rubbing her chin.

"Hmmm well by all the time I've known Kakashi sensei I can tell he has no interest in anything" commented Naruto as Sakura's face dropped.

"Naruto! That's why we must work as a team! To come with the best present!" she argued but Naruto did not change his expresion. "What?" she asked.

"The first day when I came back I gave him something that he really enjoyed" he started explaining.

"Huh?!! We're not getting him porn novels!!" Sakura yelled offended.

"But... I really don't know what other things to give him!" Naruto tried to excuse himself.

"You're just a perv as your sensei. I don't want to get near you anymore" she added and started walking away from him.

"But Sakura-chan!!" he pouted following her.

"No!" yelled Sakura placing a hand in front of Naruto's face. "I'll talk to you when you come with a better present than that. Goodbye"

"But Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto but he could only watch her leave.

* * *

"Ero senin!" called Naruto when he arrived at Jiraiya's place. "Do you have one of those novels you write?" 

"Naruto, I didn't think you'd be one to ask me stuff like that" answered Jiraiya a bit shocked. "As much as I'd want you to appreciate my work I can't give it to kids like you" he said crossing his arms.

"Hey it's not for me!" Naruto cried in defense.

"Yeah right... you can't fool me Naruto, I'm your sensei. Now go and play being a ninja" Jiraiya replied treating him like a little kid.

"But I'm a ninja!"

"Right, you can leave now? I need to finish the Christmas edition"

"So you have one in there?!"

"I said out!!"

"Besides all the things Sakura-chan says... I really think Kakashi sensei'd like that Christmas edition of that pervert books ero senin makes... but how can I get one?" wondered Naruto after Jiraiya had made him leave his place. "Hey, I know!"

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" called Naruto later that day. 

"Naruto? Now have you thought about what I told you?" she asked, letting her teammate catch up with her.

"Kukuku, you must see Kakashi sensei for that... you'll be impressed at what a wonderful job I did. I even told him the present was also from you" added Naruto proudly.

"Wow really? Naruto, you didn't have to do that" she answered flattered "Not until I saw the present, anyway... but hey! Why didn't you wait until Christmas?!" Sakura cried in realization.

"Well I... I couldn't risk and wait that long... it wouldn't be good for the gift" Naruto answered nervously.

"Huh? Just what did you give him? Some kind of food?"

"Heh you'll see"

That afternoon...

"Kakashi sensei... did you like the gift Naruto gave you?" asked Sakura once she met her sensei.

"Sure I did Sakura... it's the best gift I've received from you guys" he answered happily as he read his latest books.

"Heh?!" she cried shocked as not so far from there...

"Naruto!! Where's the special edition of Icha Icha Paradise I left over there... the publishing house is waiting for it!"

"Err I don't know what you're talking about"

_...a special edition of Icha Icha Paradise_


	2. Second Day

_On the __second day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

"Sakura-san what's Christmas?" asked Sai the next day.

"Huh? Don't tell me you don't know it either?" answered Sakura surprised.

"I was watching the people around here rushing into the stores buying presents for other people and walking happily around the streets... this is just new to me" he explained.

"Hm, I guess I'll have to explain it to you too" Sakura sighed, thinking how will she best explain that but then she heard someone calling her name.

"Sakura-chan!" came Naruto's voice.

"Oh no you... don't talk me Naruto. I'm still mad at you for not giving up on giving that book to our sensei as a gift" she added turning away from the blond.

"But Sakura-chan... he was really happy when he received it" Naruto explained. "Besides, I already told ero senin about his book and he's giving another copy to the publisher"

"Still you made a mess" she continued.

"Sakura-san... I thought people were caring to each others in this time of the year" Sai asked confused.

"Yeah Sakura-chan! Besides, I came here to call you... Kakashi sensei needs us" Naruto informed.

"Huh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"He said he had some gifts for us" added Naruto.

"Wow really?!" she cried, her face changing immediately.

"Yeap" replied Naruto grinning.

"Well Sai, I guess you can come with us so I can explain you a little better about Christmas"

"Oh... ok"

* * *

"Geez where is he?!" complaint Sakura once they were at the bridge. The trio had been waiting for almost half an hour. 

"Yo! Sorry I'm late.. I had to pick up something" appeared Kakashi with a poof.

"Liar!" both Sakura and Naruto yelled in answer.

"Heh, this brings me back memories" added Kakashi rubbing the back of his head as Naruto changed his mad expression.

"That's right, we would always gather here with Sasuke-kun when we had a mission" commented Sakura getting nostalgic.

"Hey don't get depressed now. I even put some effort in surprising you guys" Kakashi added.

"Right" Sakura affirmed.

"I see.. not only people can be mean to each other but also they get depressed. It's totally the opposite I saw in the morning" commented Sai.

"Wait, it's not like that!" Sakura rushed in correcting Sai.

"Yare Yare, now that Sai's here I think I have to come up with another present" pointed Kakashi.

"Eh...It must be my fault... I invited him without telling you... but it's for a good purpose I promise" apologized Sakura.

"It's ok... I just have to make it more challenging then"

"Challenging?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah yeah... if you want your gifts you have to fight for them"

"Huh?! What kind of gift will it be then?!" Naruto protested.

"I see, in Christmas people fight too" Sai pointed.

"No it's called training!" Sakura added rapidly.

"It's called present chasing" added Kakashi taking out some scrolls. "Come on.. you have to get them from me. They are in these two scrolls"

"Hey! Woudn't that be the same as the other time when only two of us'd get the bells?" wondered Naruto.

"Except this time are scrolls" said Sakura who started to realize what was Kakashi's plan after all.

"But there's not much difference" added Naruto.

"Sai would you help us?" offered Sakura.

"But woudn't that way some of us get without a present?" he asked.

"Even if that's the case, we'd have spent a good moment with our teammates... after all that's all Christmas is about... to spend time with the people you care about" she explained.

"I see"

"So now.. try to take them" added Kakashi as the trio rushed towards him.

* * *

After some minutes of failed attempts, Naruto finally managed to trick Kakashi with one of his _Kage Bunshin_ and stole one scroll. Sai also managed to paralyze Kakashi with one of his drawings and Sakura took the opportunity to take the scroll. 

"Heh you weren't serious Kakashi sensei" joked Naruto playing with his scroll.

"Well I guess I coudn't help to want you to have them" answered Kakashi rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

"What is in there?" asked Sakura opening her scroll.

As soon as she did so, Naruto who already opened his, raised the little object that was in there. "No way.. those aren't..." he gasped.

"Yeah I thought you'd like to have them" Kakashi said watching how his students were staring at the little objects. "I had so many in my place so it took me time to find the first ones you used"

"So that... was... " muttered Sakura bringing the little bell she had in her hands closer to her.

"Kakashi sensei" Naruto added with a cracked voice. "Thanks"

"You're welcome, but you don't have to get so sentimental" their sensei answered.

"We can't help it" added Sakura with teary eyes she rushed in cleaning. "Sorry Sai, I think you might get a bit confused over there"

"No, actually I learned a lot of things about Christmas"

"You did?" wondered Naruto.

"As Sakura-san said before, Christmas is all about spending time with the people dear to you. You might fight or get mad at them but at the end you always want them to be happy and that's one of the reasons behind the presents. I also learned it's not only the material present that matters but also to revive a good moment can be enough"

"Wow he did learn something" thought Sakura staring at him surprised.

"Thanks Sakura-san, I think I'll treasure those moments too" he added with one of his smiles and started walking away leaving all of them in awe.

"Sai's weird... but a nice guy" commented Kakashi.

_... two bells to catch_


	3. Third Day

_On the __third day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

"Why did you choose a time like this to visit Konoha, Temari?" asked Gaara that morning. They had left Suna three days ago and now were a few miles from Konoha.

"You aren't serious, Gaara?" responded Temari. "I just thought it'd be a nice gesture to visit your friends by this time of the year"

"This time of the year?" repeated the Kazekage.

"Yeah you know Gaara, we're so close to Christmas" added Kankurou as Gaara lowered his head not quite understanding.

"You see, Christmas is the time when the people visit their dear persons" explained Kankurou.

"Yeap. Naruto'd sure be glad to see his friend visiting him" added Temari as Gaara lifted his head.

"You also have dear persons in Konoha?" asked Gaara as Temari blushed furiously making Kankurou almost choke laughing.

"What?" said Gaara not getting what was going on.

"Oh shut up Kankurou!"

"S-Sorry" he calmed himself.

"You didn't answered my question"

"Well... I also appreciate Naruto" added Temari.

"All Suna appreciate him, Temari. Gaara wants you to be more specific"

"And what about you, Kankurou? You were the one with the idea to take Gaara to Konoha remember? I only came for him!"

"Geez Temari you don't have to be that loud. Someone could tell there's more behind those reasons. Can you just admit you also wanted to go there?" teased Kankuro receiving a 'Hmph' from his sister.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to come with me if you didn't want. Kankurou'd be enough for protection" added Gaara a bit concerned.

"W-What are you talking about?" Temari answered nervously. "We're not going with you because you're the Kazekage but because you're our brother. Besides, we want to see Naruto too"

"Is that so?" asked Gaara trying to make sure Temari wasn't hiding anything from him.

"Yeah, I'm the big sister so I must take care of my little brothers" Temari added teasingly, looking at Kankurou.

"Your little brothers are fine. I'm a jounin and Gaara's more than that" complaint Kankurou.

"I wasn't talking about that" she replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Hey! I'm one to say that!" he protested.

"Temari, Kankurou" Gaara interrupted.

"What?" replied the both of them, watching what they had in front.

"Ah I can see the Hokage mountain from here!" exclaimed Kankurou.

"Yeah we better hurry" added Temari.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama?" 

"Kazekage-sama's here? Might something be wrong? We weren't expecting such important visitors"

"Must hurry and tell the Hokage" People in the Village that have seen them were murmuring through the streets.

"Did you hear Naruto-kun?" asked Lee as they walked throught the same streets.

"What?" answered, as clueless as always, Naruto.

"People are saying Gaara-kun is here" he cried.

"Is he?!" Naruto answered excited. "He must have came to visit! Let's hurry Fuzzy Brows! We have to go to the gate!" he added rushing towards the gates.

"Please wait, Naruto-kun!" replied Lee running behind him.

* * *

"Oi Gaara!" called Naruto when he saw him at the gates. 

"Naruto?" he muttered.

"What did I tell you, Gaara? He even came to receive you at the gates" commented Temari.

"Gaara!" Naruto called again.

"Gaara-kun" Lee cried too.

"Yo!" greeted Kankurou.

"We thought it'd be nice to came and visit you guys. Seeing this is a special time of the year" said Temari.

"What a surprise, are you staying all the month?" asked Naruto excited.

"That was the plan, right?" replied Temari looking at Kankurou.

"Sure" he added.

"Yeah! We'll have so much fun-ttebayo!"

_... three sand siblings._


	4. Fourth Day

**A/N: **Yeyz! I was able to submit this chapter xD FFnet was being mean with me. I apologize for the long wait but I had a bit of writers block and I had to change this whole chapter cuz the prev idea was pretty lame :P I know it didn't turn out as good as I wanted so sorry :(

* * *

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

"Thank you, Oji-san!" cried Naruto returning from his second mission that morning. He had to help the old man in harvest, that month all the Village were cooperating for the Christmas banquet. Earlier that day he had to went to the gates to supervise the arrival of the cattle for the the banquet's provisions.

"Tsunade no obaa-chan!!" cried Naruto when he arrived to the Hokage tower. "I've finished the mission you gave..." he stopped for a second. "...me" Naruto let himself finish after noticing who were in the Hokage office as well.

"It's Naruto" said Temari as Kankurou looked at him.

"Naruto..." muttered the Kazekage.

"Gaara!" cried Naruto excitedly. "I didn't know I'd find you here"

"Actually Naruto, we were having a meeting" pointed Tsunade trying her best to stay calm and hoping the knuckle head ninja'd get the hint. "We were discussing some Village issues" she added seeing Naruto wasn't leaving.

"Oh" he realized and flushed a bit. "I guess I interrupted some important conversation" he said rubbing the back of his head. "I'll leave you with your visitors" he said and turned around to leave but Tsunade didn't let him.

"Naruto before you leave" she said as the blond ninja turned to see her. "I have a new mission for you" she added with a grin. Hopefully she'd let Naruto deal with the diplomat stuff as long as that'd mean skipping work.

"Whaa?!!" Naruto's face dropped. "More stupid missions?" he complaint thinking he'd get another D rank mission. All the week he had been stuck with them due to the lack of villains around the Village

"Naruto you'd be grateful we don't have dangerous missions. Hopefully Akatsuki has let us spend a peaceful Christmas" explained Tsunade as Naruto lowered his head.

"Now I'm sure you'd like this mission" she added as she proceeded to explain it for him.

* * *

"And these are the faces of all Hokage! Mine'd be here one day-ttebayo!" said Naruto when he finished his tour around Konoha. 

"He looks specially motivated today" Temari murmured to Kankurou as they walked behind Naruto and Gaara.

"Tsunade-sama has a way with words" Kankuro added.

"_Well Naruto, I'm taking you'd be the one who'd be dealing with this stuff some day" Tsunade started as Naruto looked at her in awe. "So I must let you start doing some Hokage work. Why don't you show the Village to the Kazekage?" she added as Naruto nodded in agreement. _

"_I'll do my best-ttebayo"_

"Heh, I think she did that so she could get away some work" sighed Temari looking back at the Hokage Tower.

"Hey you're not allowed to talk like that of the Kage of a Village that is ally with Suna" added Kankurou teasing his sister.

"By the way Kankurou, don't you think we missed something?"

* * *

"I can't see Kankurou and Temari" pointed Naruto when Gaara and him reached the head of the first Hokage. 

"Who's the one we're standing in?" the Kazekage asked not paying much attention to the fact his siblings were left behind.

"This is Shodaime and that other one is his brother, Nidaime. I was told both of them were the ones that funded Konoha" informed Naruto. He was now grateful with Iruka sensei for teaching him that when was at the academy, and even more with himself for having paid attention that time. Seeing how he had gained the attention of Gaara he continued. "Both of them were the old man's senseis"

"The old man?"

"Heh, I'm talking about Sandaime. He was the coolest person I've known so far" Naruto added with a grin turning to Sandaime's head in the rock making the Kazekage turn to him as well. "To die protecting his Village, it's something I'd be proud of dying for"

"He wasn't the only one Orochimaru killed that time" Gaara muttered.

"Yeah" Naruto added lowering his head. He watched how Gaara didn't have a defined expression. He knew Gaara's father didn't like him so it was reasonable for him not to know what to feel when he was killed by Orochimaru. Had the Kazekage from that time been liked by all his people? He knew that all Konoha mourned Sandaime, and was sure they mourned Yondaime too when he died protecting the Village, even if he was too young to remember.

For a moment, he was relieved he hadn't got a father. How would it be if he hated him as much as Gaara's? Shaking his head, he quickly vanished those thoughts. That wouldn't be possible if there were people that liked him even if they weren't his real family just as Iruka sensei and Sandaime himself.

"But between us..." Naruto continued, breaking the silence. "I don't think Tsunade no obaa-chan is as great as these four" he added mischievously.

_... four Hokages to remember_


	5. Fifth Day

_On the __fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

"One Miso Ramen, Oji-san!" Naruto ordered that morning for breakfast.

"Here you go, Naruto" replied Teuchi-san giving him his bowl of Ramen. As soon as Naruto was going to have his first bite, a familiar genin came into the stand.

"Naruto-niichan!" called Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru"

"Guess what Naruto-niichan, today I got assigned my first C-rank mission!" cried Konohamaru excited.

"Really! What is it about?! Escort someone important, a princess or...?"

"Kukuku" Konohamaru interrupted him with his evil laughter. "Tsunade-sama gave us the mission to be the personal escorts of the Suna ambassadors" he added proudly as Naruto glared at him incredulously.

"_I __must let you start doing some Hokage work. Why don't you show the Village to the Kazekage?"_

Tsunade's words echoed in Naruto's head. So he has been deceived by the old hag again. "Well those are great news but... aren't you supposed to be with your team doing your mission?" Naruto added putting his best smile to hide his annoyance.

"Oh right! See you later Naruto-niichan" the young genin added and stormed off out of Ichiraku's.

With a sigh, Naruto proceeded to start eating again but his chopsticks pocked an empty table. "What?!!" he cried when he saw his Miso Ramen was gone. "Oji-san where's my..." he began complaining but heard a _woof_ in response. "Huh?"

Sitting next to him at Ichiraku's Naruto found his friend from Team 8 "Yo, Naruto!" Kiba greeted as Akamaru barked again.

"Kiba..."

"I haven't seen you lately. How have you been?" he asked being casual.

"So it was Akamaru!" pointed Naruto indignantly at the dog who was resting at Kiba's feet.

"Huh?" Kiba blinked. "Hey what are you blaming Akamaru of?!"

"He ate my Miso Ramen!" replied an upset Naruto.

"Akamaru wouldn't do that, he only eats special food from our clan" pointed Kiba crossing his arms.

"But then... where's my Ramen!" cried the blond looking at Teuchi-san for answers.

"I didn't see what happened" was his response as Naruto pouted miserably. "But I can made you another bowl" he said and Naruto lightened up when he handed him another one.

"You don't change, do you?" giggled Kiba in his seat as Naruto looked at him a bit flushed with a full mouth . "Anyway, I was only passing by. I have to meet my team at the training grounds" added him standing up and jumping on Akamaru. "See ya later!" he said and disappeared from his sight.

Naruto turned to his bowl to continue eating but this time found his bowl empty. "What?! Not again!"

"Something wrong, Naruto?" Teuchi-san asked.

"My bowl is empty!" he cried.

"Well you should eat slowly or else you'd get a stomachache" advised the old man.

"No, it's not what you think! I didn't..." he explained but in that moment, another customer ordered.

"One Pork Ramen please" Chouji said as Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Chouji!!!" he growled making him turn to greet him friendly.

"That's right Naruto here's your third bowl" Ayame added giving him another bowl.

"But I didn't even finish my first!" he protested making Teuchi-san and Ayame look at each other questioningly and turned to continue what they were doing.

"What's wrong Naruto? Someone ate your Ramen?" added Chouji in a tone Naruto thought he was making fun of him. He couldn't take it any more and jumped into the wrong conclusions.

"You fat-ass, you'll pay for eating my Ramen!!" he cried in anger but as soon as Chouji heard the forbidden word, his friendly face changed immediately making Naruto regret his last words. In a moment everything turned dark and the next thing Naruto saw was Ayame fanning him.

"You're finally awake" she said.

"That's what you get when you insult another costumer. By the way, he said he didn't ate your food" informed Teuchi-san.

"Huh? Then who'd been eating my food!"

"Don't know but, here's your fourth bowl and this time be careful cause the next one you're paying extra"

"Fourth? What happened to the third Ayame-san gave me!" Naruto added.

"Huh? I thought you've finished it already. After all, the fight started way after I gave you your new bowl" she explained.

"Ayame, you should be more careful with the food you give to our customers" said Teuchi-san.

"Yes, father"

Naruto looked at his new bowl of Ramen worriedly, whoever was playing a trick on him was doing a heck of a work. This time, Naruto was extremelly careful but when he yet had half a bowl to eat, he heard two familiar voices. "Shino... Hinata?" he wondered not leaving his eyes from his bowl.

"Ano, ohayo Naruto-kun" Hinata said.

"Hello" Shino followed.

"Weren't you supposed to be training along with Kiba?" he asked turning his gaze to his ramen for the tenth time. Seeing it was safe for now, he turned to face Team 8.

"W-Was Kiba-kun here before?" Hinata asked.

"Why, yes Hinata. He left to meet you guys some time ago" Naruto answered

"Well he didn't show up" Shino stated, his dark glasses reflecting making Naruto gulp intimidated. "My bugs feel his scent not so far from here though"

"D-Do you think something might have happened?" Hinata asked looking at Shino.

"Seems to be the case. They tell me is about Akamaru"

"Oh no!" Hinata gasped worriedly. Shino's bugs where also behaving strange. "Naruto" he added.

"Huh?"

"Be careful" Shino said making the blond freeze in shock.

'This guy's always so creepy' Naruto thought.

"Ano... why would he be careful, Shino-kun" Hinata panicked as well.

"You wouldn't like to see that, Hinata. Let's go find Kiba" he added and jumped out of the road leaving a worried Hinata and an even more scared Naruto.

"A-Are you ok? Naruto-kun?" she asked him.

"I don't know how a cute girl like you can be with those weirdos" Naruto pointed recovering his coolness. "You should do just fine in a normal Team like mine" he added returning his usual grin to his face as Hinata blushed furiously. He didn't notice but his words could have been understood in other ways. Naruto sighed, turning to continue eating his Ramen... his Ramen... Naruto was still looking for it... How could he be that careless! He had forgotten about it for the minute Shino spoke and now it was gone... again.

"Is there a problem Naruto?" Teuchi-san said watching Naruto cry hopelessly.

"My Ramen! It was there and then I turned... and now it's gone!"

"Oh my! Was it our fault?" gasped Hinata.

"Er... no! It wasn't you fault Hinata" Naruto cried nervously looking at the worried girl. 'If I were to blame anyone it'd be certainly Shino' he added inwardly.

"I told you to be extra careful, Naruto. Now you're paying for the fifth bowl" Teuchi-san said. "Ayame, bring another for Naruto"

"Maybe that's what Shino-kun was talking about" Hinata pointed as Naruto looked at her intrigued.

"Not you too, Hinata" he sighed as Ayame handed him another bowl of Ramen.

"Oh my! I forgot to follow Shino-kun" Hinata cried in realization making Naruto almost choke with the noodles. "I'm sorry, I must leave you Naruto-kun" she apologized and left the place.

Naruto's gaze turned from Hinata to his table. "Well, I hope that without more interruptions I'd be able to finish my Ramen" he sighed and burried his chopsticks in his bowl, only to find it empty again.

"Noooo!!" he cried again.

"Oh my! We seem to have a case of missing Ramen" added Ayame.

"Why me?!"

_...five missing Ramen_

**

* * *

A/N:** Yeah I know this was stupid but the days are increasing and so the length of these. I made my quick appearance of Team 8 here as... with the new plot twist I made, they were out xD sorry. 


	6. Sixth Day

_On the __sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

The next morning Temari was the last one to wake up. Having Gaara already left to who knows where, she started looking for Kankurou. After some minutes she found him out in the street.

"Nee Kankurou. What are you doing outside?" asked Temari joining him.

"I was just leaving. I'll take a walk and see if I can find someone I know"

"But I thought maybe you could make me some company. I wanted to buy some stuff" explained Temari a bit disappointed.

"Nah I wouldn't want to intrude in case you run into a certain shinobi" replied Kankurou grinning mischievously. "See ya!" he added leaving his sister sitting down at the porch.

'Darn, Kankurou! I hope you get as bored as me!' she protested inwardly.

* * *

"Chouji! Stop it right now. We're supposed to take that to Tsunade-sama!" Temari heard Ino's voice from a near restaurant. 

"But you heard the old man, Ino. It's not safe to trust this meat origins"

"What are you talking about? Tsunade-sama herself chose the kind of meat that will be going to be served at the banquet. And it was Naruto the one who made sure every ox of that cattle was in perfect conditions. Now stop eating those BBQ obento or we won't have anything by the time we arrive at the Hokage Tower"

"I think you're mistaking the real reason why we were assigned this mission, Ino"

"Huh?"

"Tsunade-sama trusts my ability with food, and with an experienced palate like mine, I was the best suited to do this mission!" cried Chouji with fire in his eyes as Ino looked at him worriedly.

"Maybe that'd be the case but... she expects some meat for the BBQ to be delivered at her office. If you keep on eating there won't be any to give her" Ino explained the best way she could. However Chouji didn't seem to listen as he continued eating and now he was beginning with the second obento.

"Ch-Chouji! You already ate the first one!" Ino cried in panic.

Watching both members of Team 10 discuss like that made Temari laugh a bit. She wondered why would there be only the two of them, not like she expected to see the Nara, no... She shook her head and decided it was safe for her to join them even if _he_ wasn't with them.

"Hi there" she greeted and Ino turned to see her forgetting about Chouji for a second.

"Temari-san" she said.

"I see you have some kind of problem with your partner" she said looking at Chouji who looked at her and waved a hand.

"You act like a pig when you're eating, you know!" Ino scolded him.

"I'm done" he said putting down the second obento. "It's good to see you Temari-san. I'm afraid you won't be able to see Shikamaru if you stay with us. He's left on a mission and won't be back in four days" Chouji said as Temari turned around a bit flushed.

"Who said I'm here only for him?" she said. "I only came to say hi to you guys"

Ino giggled a bit. "It's ok. We could use your help if you don't mind"

"Huh?"

"Give me that, Chouji!" Ino ordered trying to take the third BBQ obento from him but was no use. "Geez, we should use some of Shikamaru's _Kagemane_ here"

"Why don't you use your _Shinranshin no Jutsu_?" suggested Temari.

"Nah, I wouldn't like Chouji to get hurt" Ino replied. "Now this is the plan" she added and started whispering something into Temari's ear.

* * *

"So this is what we have. Six obentos, three of which Chouji has already eaten and he's continuing with the fourth" Ino counted. 

"That makes only two for us to keep safe" Temari continued.

"So you know what to do right?"

"Yeah"

"_Shintenshin no Jutsu_"

As soon as Ino focused on Chouji, he jumped not allowing her jutsu to reach him.

"Huh?" gasped a shocked Temari holding an unconscious Ino.

"That's a dirty trick, Ino" he said to no one in particular.

"And you thought I'd be that stupid" she replied holding the other two BBQ obentos Chouji left the moment he jumped. Suddenly, the Ino Temari was holding vanished in a poof.

"That was nice, Yamanaka" Temari said.

"Now let's run before Chouji gets a hand into these" Ino added and jumped along with Temari so they'd reach Hokage's tower by the roofs.

"That wasn't wise, Ino" Chouji muttered, left behind. "Four types of BBQ, and I'll taste the other two you took away"

* * *

"Ah... hah... Who'd ever thought that guy was that persistent" Temari said, panting when Ino and her stopped by a tree. 

"To ambush us when we were a few meters from the Hokage's Tower... Chouji'll pay for that" Ino groaned.

"At least we still saved these" Temari added as she lifted the obento she was carrying.

"Yeah..." Ino did the same but when she tried, the obento she was carrying transformed into a log. "Huh!"

"A _Kawarimi_?"

"You've got some nerve... trying to get in the way of me and the food" Chouji said in a murderous tone as both girls froze in shock.

"Listen Chouji! We have to keep this one safe from you. At least let us deliver it to Tsunade-sama" Ino requested.

"I must fulfill my mission!!" Chouji cried as he charged towards the two girls. The most shocked was Temari as she had the real obento. She was about to take out her fan but just when Chouji was about to use his _Bubun Baika no Jutsu_ he stopped and sit to finish his fifth obento as both girls fell.

"Chouji! You're not even serious with us!" protested Ino as Chouji ate at full speed.

"I think we just have to go and take the lead" said Temari in confidence but just when she was about to grab her obento, it turned into a log too. "Huh? When did he just..?"

"When you were about to take your fan. I used the same trick you did minutes ago" explained Chouji now beginning to eat his last obento.

* * *

"I guess I should have stayed with Temari today" complaint Kankurou all bored after a few hours of training. Not so far from there, a certain team noticed his presence, being in a mission they had no time for greetings. 

"We'll say hello when we finish with these trees" said Shino looking through the corner of his eyes to Kiba who was up in a tree collecting some fruit.

"Hey I just wanted to be polite" Kiba answered back as Hinata giggled.

"By the way, Kiba-kun, where's Akamaru?" she asked as Shino turned to Kankurou's direction.

_... six types of BBQ_


	7. Seventh Day

_On the __seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

"Why do we have to go all the way to Kirigakure?!" complaint Karin as team Hebi headed towards the Water Country.

"It's a special date, Karin. Would you mind being less annoying?" Suigetsu answered back earning a glare from her.

"Suigetsu wanted to pick some stuff from his hometown" Sasuke explained.

"But shouldn't be better spending the festivities at a less crowded place?" offered Karin sweetly.

"I really don't mind" pointed Sasuke.

"Hn Sasuke, I can arrange us to spend Christmas there, you know?" offered Suigetsu but Sasuke only turned to him for a second and said nothing.

"Ehm... How more until we get there?" Karin asked trying to break the awkward silence that followed.

"We have to pass through the Land of Wave first, by crossing that bridge" Suigetsu informed as Sasuke stared at the _"Great Naruto Bridge"_.

"You've been here before right?" he asked. "Was it in your genin days?"

'Kyaa Sasuke-kun must been really cute by then' Karin cried inwardly.

"How could you tell?" replied Sasuke showing no emotion at all.

"It was just a guess. Seeing this is the second time you keep staring at the bridge"

"I had a some kind of harsh fight here, that's all"

_Sasuke lying on the floor as a shuriken hits Haku._

"_Who?" wondered Sakura._

'_That idiot... Show-off' _

"_Uzumaki Naruto!! Has finally arrived!!" cried Naruto appearing with a loud poof. "Now that I'm here everything will be fine!! The main character of a story usually shows up in these types of situations and instantly... kicks the enemy's ass!!" ..._

_..."These mirrors serve some kind of purpose in this attack.__ Well, with me on the inside, and Naruto attacking from the outside..."_

"_Hey I've come to save you" Naruto said taking him by surprise._

"_You total moron! If you're a shinobi then use your head!! Why did you come inside the mirrors?!! Damn it!! I don't care anymore!! You're an idiot!!"_

"_What did you say?!! I come to save you and this is what I get?!!"_

Watching Sasuke suppress a laugh with a smirk Suigetsu added. "By the way, who'd name a bridge like that?"

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto from the top of the tree. He and Sakura had been collecting almonds for the Village Christmas Banquet. 

"Hold on Naruto! This basket is full I'm taking another one!" cried Sakura from the bottom where she was catching the almonds Naruto was throwing at her. "Here!" she instructed and Naruto let the almonds he had collected fall.

'Doing this simple chores... takes me back to those days...' thought Sakura.

"_Tree climbing?!"_

"_Yeah" pointed Kakashi._

"_What kind of training is that?" asked Sakura._

"_This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without using your hands"_

"_How?" she asked again making Kakashi show them what was it about..._

_..."This is pretty easy!!" _

"_Sakura__-chan!!"_

"_It looks like the best at controlling Chakra right now is... Sakura"_

"_Wow you're great Sakura!! That's the girl I put my confidence in!!"_

'_I wanted Sasuke-kun to be impressed. Why does this happen?'_

'Naruto...'

"Sakura-chan!"

"I know, I know. Here!"

* * *

"You were calling, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi reported himself at the Hokage tower. 

"Yeah I have some simple missions for your team... would you mind giving them the details?"

"Sure" he answered taking the list and read. 'First, clean the academy rooms... hum? This seems familiar'

_As__ Kakashi opened the door to meet his new genin team, something hit his head._

"_Hahaha You fell for it!!!" laughed Naruto._

"_I'm so sorry Sensei, I tried to stop him but Naruto..." Sakura tried to excuse herself._

"_Hmm How can I say this...? My first impression is... I don't like you guys"_

'Hm yeah, I can try something for them this time' Kakashi thought when he left the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Sakura-chan. I'm starving" complaint Naruto in their way back. 

"Naruto... I knew you were going to say something like that sometime" Sakura giggled and then added taking out an obento. "That's why I brought us this"

"Sak.. Sakura-chan..." Naruto stared at her in awe.

"_You guys... I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch. But don't give any to Naruto"_

"_Huh?"_

"_It's punishment for trying to eat by yourself. If anyone gives him any food, they will fail immediately" indicated Kakashi. "I am the rules here!! Got it?" and with that he dissapeared._

"_Heh!! I don't need any food. I'm fine!!" cried Naruto but his stomach did the contrary._

_After a couple of minutes, Naruto was getting even hungrier._

"_Here" said Sasuke giving him his obento._

"_Hey Sasuke-kun, Sensei just said..." Sakura__ protested all worried._

"_Don't worry. I don't sense him near here. After lunch we'll work together and get the bells" assured Sasuke. "Without food, he'll just be in the way, and that will only hurt us"_

_Both Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke with a slight blush in their cheeks. Fortunately for Naruto he wasn't the only one giving him his obento as Sakura also offered hers._

"Hehe thanks, Sakura-chan" added Naruto with a grin.

"W-Why?"

"Eh... the obento! I'm talking about the obento!" he cried all flushed.

"Oh, you're welcome" she answered turning to the the place they were passing by. "Hey look who are there" pointed her.

"Gaara! Fuzzy Brows!" Naruto called them cheerfully.

"Naruto"

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!"

"What are you doing here at the academy?" asked Sakura.

"I was showing Gaara-kun the place where we all became shinobis" answered Lee.

"Actually, I was most interested in the system. There are some things about our academy that needs to be improved" explained Gaara.

"Haha you talk as a Kazekage now" joked Naruto patting Gaara at the back making him blush slightly.

"You'll talk like him someday, nee Naruto?" added Sakura making Naruto blush this time.

"Haha first I have to become chunnin, Sakura-chan"

"Chunnin, huh?" muttered Gaara.

'Yeah... Chunnin' thought Naruto.

"_Morning people! Today I got lost in the road of life" greeted Kakashi that morning._

"_Yeah right! Liar!" Both, Naruto and Sakura, cried_

"_Well anyway, this is sudden but I've nominated you guys for the chunnin selection exam"_

"_What did you say?! You think that makes up for...!"_

"_Here are your applications"_

"_Kakashi sensei!! I love you!!"__ Naruto bursted out hugging his sensei._

"Heh I was excited that time" commented Naruto with a nostalgic smile.

"That was the best time of my life!!" joined Lee. "Because not only I met good friends but also got to know Sakura-san!"

"Ehh Lee..." Sakura sweatdropped.

"_A fight right now?" asked Sasuke_

"_Yes" answered Lee. "My name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a person's name you introduce yourself first, right?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke. Heh, so you know?"_

"_I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan... Plus" Lee added and then winked at Sakura._

"_Ewww!! Those lower eyelashes are ewww!!! Hairstyle is lame... and those thick eyebrows..."_

"_Mua... you are an angel!!"_

"_Kyaa!" cried Sakura dodging the kiss from Lee. 'That was close'_

"Heh we don't have to remember those things right?" added Sakura nervously.

"That time also..." Gaara spoke as Naruto stared at him.

_Gaara gets kicked by Naruto when he's about to hit Sasuke_

"_Sasuke__-kun!"_

"_Guh... you two" mumbled Sasuke_

"_Sa-Sakura-chan... __Sakura-chan!!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Who.. Who the hell is that?" asked Naruto looking at Gaara in his Tanuki form..._

_..."Because they rescued me from the hell of being alone... They acknowledged my existence... That's why they are all the most important..."_

"_That's enough, Naruto..." came Sasuke. "Sakura is all right now. This guy has run out of chakra... Sakura has been saved from the sand"_

"_Is that so..."_

"Well we had hard times back then but that's what made us who we are now, right?" added Naruto with a grin.

"Right" said Sakura.

"There you were, guys" said Kakashi arriving at the academy. "I have new missions for you"

"What are they about, Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Mmmm you'll see" said Kakashi indicating them to go in.

"I guess we'll see you guys later" Naruto added saying goodbye to Gaara and Lee.

"Right, Naruto-kun"

"Bye Lee-san, Gaara-san"

"Good bye"

"You guys look some nostalgic huh?" Kakashi commented when they were inside one of the classrooms.

"It's nothing. We were just remembering our days as team 7" answered Naruto.

"Huh you too?" asked a surprised Kakashi.

"What do you mean sensei? Have you been thinking about those days too?" asked Sakura.

"Well sort of" answered their sensei looking outside the window as Naruto and Sakura started cleaning.

"Nee Kakashi sensei" said Naruto. "Do you think Sasuke's also remembering those days?"

_... seven memories from team 7_

* * *

**A/N:** Aww this one made me cry :'( 


	8. Eighth Day

_On the __eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

"And yesterday I made Gaara-kun some company" Lee said as he did some kicks in the air. He had been telling his teammates about his latests missions.

"I wasn't aware of these missions you were doing" Neji commented. He had been sitting with his eyes closed, meditating as his teammates trained a bit.

"We haven't been receiving much dangerous missions lately. That's why Tsunade-sama couldn't assign us better things to do" Ten Ten explained. "Since you're a jounin now, you're not stuck up with this kind of missions. I kinda envy you"

"By the way, Neji... it's kinda strange you're not in a mission today" Lee added.

"Could it be that now even the jounins don't have much to do?" wondered Ten Ten.

"I was told to take the day off. That's why I came to train with you"

"If you say it like that, it sounds as if you've nothing better to do, Neji" pouted Ten Ten.

"At least there's the three of us, Ten Ten-san. If only Gai sensei would be with us, it could be just like the old times" added Lee all nostalgic.

"Hey now that you say that. I just remembered I had to meet with him today" Ten Ten noticed. "Looks I'm on time, see you guys" she waved and jumped out of the training grounds. Lee and Neji were left alone.

"You're not with the Kazekage today?" asked Neji in case Lee also forgot something.

"I was told Konohamaru-kun and his team were in charge from now"

"Those kids?"

"It's not a very difficult mission if you ask me" pointed Lee. "Gaara-kun is one of the strongest in his Village as well as Temari-san and Kankurou-san. There's no way they could need someone to defend them in case of any attack. I think the mission is more of a diplomatic one" he explained earning a nod from Neji.

"Say, Neji" said Lee after a long period of silence. "What do you think Gai sensei'd want with only Ten Ten?" he asked making Neji rise and eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one who spends most of the time with them"

"I know but... lately, those two had been pushing me away. It's like they are avoiding me for some reason. Do you think I've become annoying?" asked Lee earning a more suspicious look from Neji.

"I don't know Lee, you've always been annoying to me..." Neji responded making Lee freeze for a moment. "...back then" Neji continued. "I don't find any reason to say you're still like that"

"Neji..."

"Maybe it's just you. It's clearly impossible for our sensei not to like you anymore" Neji went on.

"And what about Ten Ten-san? What if she's his new favourite?" Lee replied.

Neji rose an eyebrow. Was this guy being serious? "I doubt it"

"No. I must find out what's going on! If they don't want my company anymore, I shall stay apart, but I must know it"

"Lee..." As always, Neji thought he was overthinking it and he knew he wouldn't like what was coming next.

"And you must help me"

He knew it. "How do you pretend I'll help you?"

"Those eyes of yours can see so many things" Lee added.

"Your point?"

"I don't know Neji... if you can tell me... what are they doing and..."

"You mean spy them?"

"N-no! That would be dishonest. I just want you to make things clear for me"

"You want me to spy them and make my own conclusions so I can tell you what's going on?"

"In a certain way..."

"Absolutely not" Neji refused vehemently.

"But Neji! Wouldn't you do that for your teammate?" Lee pleaded.

"Leave it like that, Lee. One day or another they'll face you and tell you what's the problem"

"But I'd die with the doubt! I must know it now. Think about it, it could be like your old training" Lee argued. "Now Neji, tell me how many birds do you see in that direction?"

"Lee, I've increased my radius to 800 meters. There's no point in using that with me" Neji groaned.

"So, you're sure of what you see?" Lee tested him. "Try the shopping district of Konoha. I'm sure you'd be too busy with all the people you'll fail to notice your birds"

"There is hardly any bird in that district" pointed Neji. "I know what you're getting at. I'm not following Gai sensei and Ten Ten"

"What is it Neji? Afraid of loosing them in that crowded place? That's not something I'd expect of the proud Hyuuga genius" Lee was getting closer.

"Eight birds"

Lee looked at him curiously.

"There are eight birds in that shopping district" Neji added. "Two flying and the other six are in cages at the animal shop"

"Then you found them?!" asked Lee eagerly.

"I've already told you what you want. I'd be leaving now" Neji said, standing up.

"Wait. What about Gai sensei and Ten Ten-san?"

"I already told you I was not going to spy on them. Your challenge, however, was to tell you about the birds" Neji stated as Lee pouted. "I only can tell you, you should trust more in them"

_... eight birds for me to find._


	9. Ninth Day

_On the __ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

"Gai sensei! Wait for me!" cried Ten Ten the next day, following her sensei into the shopping district. The past few days she had been accompanying him there to pick some gifts for the rest of the team. They had a hard time looking for the one for Lee. Being Gai sensei favourite, he wanted it to be extra special.

"Today we'll find it for sure!" Gai exclaimed with his nice guy pose.

"What makes you think that?"

"I just have a feeling. Neji's gift was easy but Lee's way more complicated" Gai added looking through the window on one of the stores.

'You just picked the first thing you saw' thought a bored Ten Ten. She didn't want to imagine who'd be the one that'd have to go with him to buy her gift. Thinking about that, what would her sensei could probably buy her? The idea made her shiver.

"Look here, Ten Ten. They have nice weapons" Gai called her.

Ten Ten looked at the store in awe. They sure had nice weapons, some of them were really sophisticated she wouldn't let her lose them during missions. And that's when she saw them... a shining set of golden shuriken. Her eyes gleamed just looking at them. They were so perfectly made... she couldn't let her believe they were of real gold.

"Look at here. Do you think Lee'd make good use of this?" asked Gai oblivious of his pupil's own interests. He was holding one of his favourite weapons, the one he used in his fight with Kisame from Akatsuki.

"I don't know sensei. Lee has already one of them. You gave it yourself for his birthday" Ten Ten replied not leaving her eyes out of the shuriken.

"Well, how about this then?" asked Gai holding a baseball bat like weapon Ten Ten never had seen.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I don't know, you're the expert here"

"Well if you don't know how to use it then Lee wouldn't either. Why are we here, anyway? I thought you said you didn't want to give him something he could lose in a battle" Ten Ten asked.

"Yeah, right. This wasn't a great idea after all, right?"

"Well, this place, however, have lots of interesting things I'd want instead" she added wishing her sensei'd catch the hint in her voice.

"You might be right, let's move to another shop" Gai added leaving Ten Ten with her jaw dropped.

* * *

"What do you think of this?" asked Gai sensei holding a new pair of training weights. 

"I don't know, sensei. He already have the ones you gave him for his fourteenth birthday" Ten Ten added a bit bored and frustrated about her failed attempt of making her sensei give her a proper present.

After another failed attempt, she found herself walking in the street again, along with her sensei. She didn't see him entering any shop and wondered why. She soon noticed what was the problem, a few blocks ahead, there was Lee, with his shining face, running towards them. She felt relieved that they hadn't purchased anything yet but having him with them would only delay the shopping.

"Gai sensei! Ten Ten-san!" she heard Lee call as her sensei froze in shock.

"What are we going to do Ten Ten?" he whispered.

"We could just say hi" suggested Ten Ten.

"I have a better idea" he said and taking her by the wrist, he jumped in the air out of the shopping district in an attempt of losing Lee.

However, it didn't turn as planned as Lee started chasing them.

"G-Gai sensei! Please wait! I have to talk with you for a moment!" Lee shouted.

"I'm sorry Lee, but right now Ten Ten and I are doing some business"

"Sensei, we had nothing to hide from Lee" Ten Ten added as she was being carried away. "Yet"

"But he'll start asking! And I don't want to lie to him"

"At least let me run on my own" she added a bit flushed and Gai let her go.

"You're not nice anymore" he pouted. "That's why..."

"I know, I know... I'm just not in a good mood" she explained. "Here, let's hide in there, Lee'd surely pass ahead without looking" she added pointing at a space between some houses.

Just as she expected, Lee passed by not noticing their presence.

"You know sensei, Lee might suspect something if you keep on running from him" Ten Ten added as Gai closed his eyes thinking.

"Let's return over there, we must finish before we have more unwanted interruptions"

* * *

"I've found it!!!" Gai finally cried holding a backpack. "This one I'm sure he'll make good use of. I've noticed the one he has is a bit torn" 

"Nice choice" Ten Ten added happy that the torture had finished. However, she was still sad that the golden shuriken were forgotten in somewhere else.

"You know, Ten Ten" Gai added. "There was another reason why I chose you to company me these days apart from helping me look for Lee's gift" he said gaining Ten Ten's attention.

"What was it sensei?"

"The thing is, I didn't know if I was going to see you that day so... Here! I was also researching what you'd like for Christmas" he said handing her a small package.

"T-That's nice" she replied a bit flushed taking the gift from his hands. Only to receive one of Gai's shinning smiles in his nice guy pose. "Thank you so much sensei" she added starting to unwrap it but Gai stopped her.

"No Ten Ten, you must wait three more days to open it" he instructed. "Now, I'll go and wrap Lee's gift, see ya!" he added walking out of the shop.

However, as curious as Ten Ten was, she couldn't stop herself from peeking. Her jaw dropped when she took a look at what was in there. So he was indeed paying attention. Inside the small package, she found...

_... nine golden shuriken._


	10. Tenth Day

**A/N:** Ok guys... looking at how much it takes me to come up with a new chapter, I think I won't finish this on Christmas as I was planing :P But there are only left two more days so I'm positive they'll be out before New Year's Eve. Oh! and for you to understand better this, please take the numbers as changes in scenes (yeah mini time skips with music background xD)

_

* * *

On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

With only two days until Christmas, Rock Lee had a problem... why did his sensei run away from him like he did the previous day? And why was he dragging Ten Ten with him? He could tell by the expression of his sensei that he was hiding something and didn't want to tell him.

_"Maybe it's just you. It's clearly impossible for our sensei not to like you anymore" _

Neji's words echoed in Lee's head. What if Neji was wrong? Well, he is never wrong but the exceptions about Naruto made him doubt about him.

He continued thinking about that as he kept on running... 1... he finished his first lap.

"Fuzzy Brows!" called Naruto joining him.

"Naruto-kun... what brings you here?" asked Lee greeting him.

"I just wanted a partner" Naruto answered flushing a bit. "Kakashi sensei says I need more training. I've been slacking a bit these past days"

"I see... not having a good mission doesn't help our shape" Lee agreed.

...2

"I think Neji's right. You don't have to worry" Naruto assured Lee after he telling him his problem. "Besides, I've seen Sakura-chan acting like that too" Naruto added as Lee opened his mouth in surprise.

"Was she?" Lee asked incredulously.

"Yep, Ero-sennin told me before. Girls act like that when they don't want us to find out what they are giving to us as a present"

"So that might explain why was Ten Ten with him but... Gai sensei is not a girl"

...3

"You may have a point... maybe it was Ten Ten's fault he was acting like that!"

...4

"Well it only leaves us one more thing to do" Naruto added after hearing all Lee's protests in Ten Ten's defense.

"And what is that?"

"Face him" Naruto added looking at Lee deeply.

"H-Hai" Lee nodded. "He normally runs by this time. We run together but today I didn't think it was appropriate for me to call him"

"I see... Well I'll help you catch him in case he runs away"

"Would you do that for me, Naruto-kun?!" cried Lee with teary eyes.

"Sure-ttebayo! That's what friends are for"

"Thanks... er..."

"What?"

"I think I just saw him"

"Eh?!!! Let's go! Don't lose him-ttebayo!"

...5

"Fuzzy Brows sensei!!" Naruto yelled when he spot him.

"Gai sensei!"

'Oh no, there're Lee! I must run faster!' thought Gai.

...6

"Fuzzy Brows sensei!!" Naruto yelled. "Agrr now I'm sure he did hear us" Naruto complaint to Lee.

'This is bad... Naruto's also with Lee... so he called him for the morning laps instead of me' thought Gai running as fast as he could. 'Oh Lee... I can understand you're still angry with me... but I can't face you until Christmas, other way I'll end up splitting the truth'

"Fuzzy Brows sensei!!"

...7

"He's fast, Naruto-kun"

"What's with him? Making us run like this!"

"Er.. this are our morning laps... we are supposed to run"

"Yeah but why doesn't he face us?"

...8

"Fuzzy Brows..."

"H-Hai!"

"In which round are we?"

"We are beginning the ninth, Naruto-kun. I already told you we can't reach him"

"No we can't. But we're running in circles so..."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Lee watching Naruto made hand-seals.

...9

"Fuzzy Brows sensei!!" Gai heard Naruto's voice from behind.

"Hn they will never reach me" grinned Gai keeping on running.

"That's where you're wrong" Naruto's voice was now in front of him.

"Gai sensei, please stop running away from us" now it was Lee also the one in front of him. Gai turned to see the ones that had been running behind him that happened to be Naruto's _Kage Bunshin_.

"You're cornered now Fuzzy Brows sensei. Explain to Fuzzy Brows why you were avoiding him all these days"

Watching how serious were those two, made Gai burst into tears.

"Oh Lee!! I'm so sorry... I didn't want you to know it yet... but seems I can't kept it secret anymore!" he cried and now Naruto looked just as confused as Lee.

"Your Christmas present Lee... I didn't want you to see it just yet!"

"G-Gai sensei!" now Lee was the one with tears. "It's ok sensei... I understand now... you should have been doing a great effort"

"Oh Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

And then they hugged. Naruto looked that scene a bit disgusted, those two could be such drama queens. Gai sensei didn't even have to split all the truth to begin with, he could have come with an excuse. Leaving those two before he got sick, he continued with his laps.

_... ten laps around Konoha._

**

* * *

A/N:** Yeah a little mention of Ero-sennin here... (minute of silence) Rest in peace, Jiraiya-sama ú.u 


	11. Eleventh Day

**A/N:** ok... who'd might thought I'd be that busy during holidays... you know, visiting all the family, they didn't gave me a break to sit on the computer and finish these. Sorry for the wait. I've been thinking about this, though... and I think I won't be able to upload the next in time if I wait a little more so that's why I made the rest already :P Enjoy! (I just hope people doesn't skip this -.-) and sorry for the shortness.

_

* * *

On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

Shikamaru yawned. He had returned early that morning from his mission and finished making his report to Tsunade. With only one day until Christmas he just wanted to relax.

"Ah, finally I got those brats away from me" Temari thought out loud as she walked through Konoha's streets. The past days her brothers and she were escorted by Konohamaru's team, at first she thought it was kinda cute but soon she started getting tired of them. She didn't know how Gaara could stand them, if he had been the younger Gaara, she was sure those kids would be dead by now. She shivered at the idea as she saw a familiar chunnin walking out from the Hokage Tower.

"I guess today I won't get that bored" added Temari with a smirk, following him.

'Konoha's sky is too clear to be December' he thought gazing at the sky in his usual cloud gazing spot. "How troublesome" he sighed.

"You really are the laziest person I've ever known" Temari's voice came from behind, surprising him. "You even think lying around here is troublesome"

"T-That wasn't what I found troublesome" he tried to explain. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Yeah you might be surprised since you've just returned from your mission. Gaara, Kankurou and I have come to Konoha to spend the Holidays" she explained.

"So that means, you'd be leaving soon" Shikamaru added making Temari turn to him with a serious expression. He only sighed and leaned over again to continue his clouds gazing.

"What do you do here?" Temari said, trying to make a conversation.

"I just watch..." Shikamaru answered. "...the clouds"

"The clouds?" Temari asked a bit surprised. "What are so amazing about them?"

"They just move with the wind. I kinda envy them. Look there for example, I've been watching that when you arrived. It has changed its form" Shikamaru added, pointing to one of them in the sky.

"The bunny shaped one?" asked Temari who now laid by his side.

"Bunny? I hadn't thought about their shapes"

"Well you must, it's easier to find them that way. Look at that other one, doesn't it look like a kunai?"

"Heh, you're right. I didn't think you were that good"

"Surprised? I thought you were that smart" she replied proudly in a teasing voice.

"Tch, where are you getting at?"

"Surely you can tell all that clouds' shapes?"

"You tell me"

"How about that?"

"A bird"

"That other?"

"A fish"

"That"

"A bug"

"A turtle"

"A weasel"

"A butterfly"

"A boar"

"A stag"

"Cotton"

"Cotton?"

"That's what I said"

"Hey that's..." Temari replied back but was interrupted by Chouji who just got there"

"Shikamaru, you were supposed to meet us right after you arrived" he started complaining but his face suddenly changed as he saw who was with his partner. "Oh, I see you two have already met" he added with a mischievous smirk.

"Oi Chouji! That's not the reason why I..."

"Oh I get it, Shikamaru. You say you don't want to be interrupted, now this is why"

"Hey you got it wrong, buddy" Shikamaru replied with a bored face.

"Chouji! You found Shikamaru?" came Ino's voice as well. "Temari-san?" she blinked when she found Temari along with her teammates.

"Guess you three have missions to do, right? I'll be leaving then" Temari said as she got up. "By the way, you lost, genius" she turned to face Shikamaru before jumping out of that place.

"Tch, troublesome woman" Shikamaru sighed inwardly.

_... eleven clouds for me to watch_


	12. Twelfth Day

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me..._

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama's kinda busy right now, but she told me to tell you you can enter any moment" Shikamaru instructed the next morning with a yawn.

"Oh. Ok" Sakura answered and knocked the door. Receiving permission from the Hokage, she opened it.

"You were calling, Shisshou?" she asked now looking who were the ones she was busy with.

"Sakura-san!" Lee cried as Ten Ten turned to see her and Neji just stared at her.

"Good timing, Sakura" Tsunade said. "I was just telling them their mission today" she continued when Sakura nodded. "As you all know, today we will having our Christmas banquet. Being this the first Christmas Naruto will be spending with us I had thought about making him a special gift. I was wanting you to help me with it and of course this will count as a mission" she added looking at Neji who was going to say something.

"I'll be happy to help even if it's not a mission" Lee said. "After all he'd help me a lot during these days"

"You are not talking about your Gai sensei problem, are you?" Neji added.

"Geez, and think that it was me the one who had to go through all that trouble!" Ten Ten commented as Lee flushed a bit.

Tsunade cleared her throat and went on. "Most important, I need someone to spend all the day with Naruto so he won't suspect anything... and it can't be you, Sakura, I need you with me"

"But wouldn't Naruto suspect if this person stays with him all day?" asked Sakura.

"I was thinking that, and that's why I was planning in sending them both on a mission. Just a cover to make him busy. But there's also a problem with that" Tsunade pointed as the group looked at her seriously. "As all you know, the banquet is an event in which all the Village participates so it'll be really... troublesome, as Shikamaru'd say... to make this person avoid all these people"

"That's why you needed Neji?" asked Ten Ten who knew where she was going.

"Oh yes, Neji's Byakugan will be really useful" Tsunade agreed as Neji glared at Ten Ten from the corner of his eyes.

"I'd say, a kunoichi would be best suited for that mission" Neji pointed earning a questioning look from Ten Ten. "Besides, Naruto and I are not the best friends for all that matters"

"That'd be some trouble too" Tsunade said.

"Besides, I'm not the only one with Byakugan in the Village. I'm sure Hinata-sama would like the mission" Neji suggested.

"That's a good choice" Tsunade agreed with a pleased smile which vanished as quick as it formed. "But Team 8 got assigned a mission two days ago and we won't be expecting them to return until noon"

"Oh I saw Kiba-kun this morning" Lee stated. "He told me he had come back from his mission earlier than expected. I'm sure Hinata-san will be in her house by now"

"Ok. Neji, I'll count on you to tell your cousin her mission. Lee, you're dismissed, Neji'd be joining you as soon as he informs Hinata" Tsunade added. "Ten Ten, call the other members of Team 8 and Sakura, I'd like you to stay so we can discuss some stuff"

* * *

"Byakugan!" Hinata muttered inspecting the surroundings. She had to keep Naruto busy but so far it hadn't been that easy. Being as hyperactive as he was, she had to come up with the weirdest missions. Hopefully, he didn't suspect a thing. 

"Where are we going now, Hinata?" asked him eagerly. "I was wanting to go and see Tsunade no obaa-chan when we finish. I have to..."

"N-no!" Hinata panicked. "Er, I mean... you can't go just yet" she added flushing.

Naruto looked at her a bit confused (A/N: yeah he's that dense xD). "Hokage-sama asked me to pick something for her" she informed as she leaded him towards the outsides of the Village.

"I don't think that's necessary, Hinata-san" called a familiar voice.

Naruto and Hinata turned to see Sai sitting in a near roof.

"Ano... why would that be?" she asked cautiously to the smiling Sai. Naruto had watched that smile a lot and didn't think it'd be a good idea to let Hinata be around him that much.

"Why are you here, Sai?" asked Naruto a bit annoyed as Sai blinked quizzically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't now you were on a date. Now that's the expression I read someone'd gave me if I interrupt" he added, thinking.

"That's the question you get whenever you interrupt anything!" Naruto yelled back angrily and pointing to Sai with a finger. Hinata just held him by the other arm. "Naruto-kun, stay calm please"

"Is that so?" Sai replied back, calmly. "Anyway, I must take Hinata-san for a moment" he added leaving Naruto confused.

* * *

Later... 

"Mmm Ramen Time! This is the Christmas special I've been talking about all the way here, Hinata" cried Naruto happily when they arrived at Ichiraku for their lunch. Unknown for Naruto, Hinata had got instructions by Sai to take him there.

"It looks delicious, Naruto-kun" Hinata replied.

"Naruto, one of your friends came here some minutes before you arrived, she said she had something important to report to you" informed the old man after a while he had served them their food.

"Could it be Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto excited as Hinata tensed.

"No, it was her friend from Team 10" replied the old man.

Naruto lowered his head intrigued but suddenly Hinata stood up in a rush. "I-I think we must leave, Naruto-kun, I've just remembered we had to do something" she said dragging him our the place.

'Hinata that weird as always' thought Naruto dissapointed. 'Gee, I only ate one bowl!'

When he was out, the old man made a victory sign to the girl hiding in the kitchen.

* * *

"Everything's ready, shisshou. Even the old man from Ichiraku helped" Sakura said jumping inside from the window. 

"Well done, Sakura. I guess you'd wanna be there, then?"

"H-Hai. I can't wait" she exclaimed and disappeared.

* * *

"SURPRISE!!" 

Everyone cheered Naruto once he appeared at the place they were holding the banquet. Hinata had been careful enough not to make him suspect a thing while she was dragging him towards there. All the Village was gathered there and there was a big tree and tables with lots of food. Under the tree with a gift labeled _"To: Naruto"_.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Naruto. But I'm sure You had a nice time with Hinata" Sakura said watching his surprised face.

Hinata sighed. "I couldn't have done better" Neji muttered to her as her face turned a deep crimson.

"Naruto, I'm sure you hadn't received anything like this before, that's why we decided it was time to honour our best shinobi around here" Tsunade added.

"B-Best Shinobi?" asked Naruto, he decided the stuttering was due to spending all day with Hinata.

"Well Gaara had something to do with it" Temari teased.

"Well that and... we needed an excuse to give you that" Tsunade said making him turn to the single gift that was under the tree.

Naruto approached the tree and took the gift in his hands. He soon found it was a stroll.

"What is that?" asked Naruto.

"Well that..." Tsunade began, turning her gaze to one side of the tree. "Jiraiya told me to give it to you before he passed away. I'm sure you'll find it interesting"

Naruto tightened his grip around the stroll. He couldn't get words out of him.

"This is the time you say, Merry Christmas, right?" asked Sai.

"Yeah, Sai. Merry Christmas" replied Sakura happily.

_...Twelve people to give you my present_

**

* * *

A/N:** well this didn't turn out as good as I planned... I had a hard time thinking about the proper gift... a necklace? no he already had one.. then I thought... what did Jiraiya want him to have? That's for us to discover, **yet **LOL Happy Holidays my readers!! (I hope you didn't skip the eleventh) 


End file.
